To See Again
by contravene431
Summary: Since regaining his sense of sight, he had been taking everything that he sees rather seriously. But the more that he sees of Wolfram, his hormones shoot up! Sequel to "Without Sight".
1. Much to See

To See Again

A Sequel to "Without Sight"

Chapter One

Finding out that it was the former Demon Queen who did the trick did little to calm Wolfram. Of course the Prince spat something vile and called on the elements with the maids in mind. He was not after total annihilation. He just wanted to singe their frilly skirts for making him worried.

On the other hand, Yuuri--being the young king that he was--blushed like a true teenager, scratching the back of his head. He said that he didn't mind the small adventure, and was in fact grateful. It scared the hell out of him, he openly admitted, but it was also a hell worth going through to have Wolfram the first face he saw when he regained his sight. He promised to himself that now that he was able to see again, every thing he sees would be given due attention. And, he would look at his fiance more closely now.

But fire and water never were the same. The opposites collide too often in the castle. But with fire and water, there was also steam. And that was the best part.

"Wolfram, stop that now." Yuuri said gently as if he was handling a small child having tantrums. "No one got seriously hurt."

"I thought you were!" Wolfram screamed back, his concentration on the elements wavered slightly.

The momentaily flustered maids sighed like fan girls but didn't dare move an inch.

Yuuri's heart warmed and he walked to the blond with a determined look in his face. But Wolfram's back was to him so the feisty boy didn't see his intentions.

The king laid his hand on one of Wolfram's shoulder. "It's okay now, Wolfram."

The blond hesitantly retreated his powers and placed his hands on his sides. But he didn't step away. Yuuri then moved to stand in front of the other boy, who could not look at him.

The double black boy stared at his face until he blushed. "What are you looking at, Yuuri?"

Yuuri simply hugged him, "Thank you." When he pulled away, he kissed the blond quickly and smiled like a little boy.

Wolfram felt clouds float around him. This must be the heaven part other lovers were saying.

But the maids squealed with delight, taking him from his reverie. He glared at them and they ran for cover.

Yuuri chuckled softly, "Wolfram, you're just too cute."

"Wimp."

"Ah. But you love this wimp."

Wolfram blushed to his ears and looked away.

----------

There was a lot of things you don't talk about over dinner. Cecille asked something that falls over that category. It was unheard off. Not only was it something you don't exactly talk about over dinner, it was not something pleasant to have your mother initiate the conversation.

"So, your Majesty, will you be intimate with my son soon?"

The sliced meat almost choked Yuuri to death as he forced himself to remain calm. His nose could have bled from the sudden image that came into mind. He let go of the spork and grabbed his glass. He drank it all before he allowed himself to think. "Cecille"

"Oh, please. Call me mother."

"Uh, I don't think--"

"It's totally fine, you know. Being intimate with the one you love--"

"Mother!" All her three sons exclaimed in a warning tone.

"What? It wasn't as if you three came out of nowhere."

"Mother, please."

"You know, Yuuri, my son is actually shy about his--"

Wolfram pushed against the table, his chair screeching as he stood. He threw the napkin on the table. "Mother, there are boundaries to what you can say."

Shocked by his son's reactions, she conceded. "I'm sorry."

He acknowledged that with a nod, "I lost my appetite." He immediately walked out of the room. Yuuri sighed and followed suit.

Seeing those left on the table, Conrad cleared his throat. "We just talked about this, Mother."

"What in the world are you talking about, Conrad?" She smiled so innocently that anyone could say that she was up to something.

"Mother." Gwendal cut in with a warning tone. His own soldiers would have stiffen with fear. But this was his mother.

"Oh, don't worry. I already had the maids bring them food in their room in case they get hungry."

"Mother!" Both sons exclaimed.

"Grow up, you two! Wolfram has!" Then she recalled his recent behavior, looking at the door he stepped out of. "He's just a little shy sometimes."

----------

"Wolfram. Come on. It's okay." Yuuri said, walking behind the blond. He thought that he would throw another tantrum back at the table when the former Demon Queen spoke out of hand. But the blond retreating away was a reaction he didn't expect to see. He thought he might blow up the fireplace or melt the candles, or even boil the water in his glass.

"No, it's not okay! Don't you know how embarrassed I was?" Of course having your sex life--or lack of--talked about over dinner with your family could never be a clean picture.

"I could only imagine. But I don't think you had to act like that." Yuuri replied calmly.

"If your mother--"

"But my mother didn't."

"But if she did--"

Yuuri pulled his arm back and silenced him with a kiss. Wolfram sighed into him. When they pulled away, Wolfram blushed and looked anywhere but at Yuuri. The double black boy tipped his chin so that they would be face to face. "You should never be embarrassed by what we have between us."

"That's my line." Wolfram mumbled, his blush darkening.

"I know."

"Wimp." He tried to look angry and annoyed, but he failed in containing the blush that stained his cheeks.

Yuuri just had to kiss him. But he didn't pull away. No. He pushed Wolfram against the wall and deepened the kiss. His knee went between Wolfram's and he pushed his body into the other.

Wolfram groaned out of instinct, pushing his body in return. His arms wrapped around the king and held tight. The storm was just around the corner, his nether regions reacting. "Yuuri." He managed to whisper just before his lips no longer felt like his.

Yuuri pushed further, pressing the other boy against wall tighter. He tried different angles and sensations. The pleasure rose and fell, renewed with every breath and brush of fingers.

Wolfram's hands glided to the other boys scalp. He roughly ran his hands there.

Yuuri actually growled.

"Wait." Wolfram pulled back suddenly. When he looked at Yuuri, he say lust there and he already regretted what he was about to do. The look of Yuuri's face triggered his lust, but he could still taste a little bit of fear in his mouth.

"What?" Yuuri asked when Wolfram simply stared at him.

"I don't think I could have stopped."

Yuuri smirked, "Then let's continue." He was leaning in to take those lips again when Wolfram looked away.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"I'm kissing you." Yuuri said smoothly.

"That's it?"

"Do you want more?"

"Do you?"

It was then that Yuuri felt his entire being. _What was he doing? Acting like a smooth gigolo around the blond? _His lips felt bruised. His breathing was heavy. His heart felt like it was palpitating. His upper lip was sweating a little. His hands were hot as it held onto Wolfram's upper arms. His hips pressed intimately against the other. The scent of arousal was around him. He could smell it.

He gently pulled away. "Well, I--"

"Yuuri."

"I kind of want to." He spoke, 'Little Yuuri' still anticipating. "But I don't--" He stopped abruptly.

"You don't?"

"I don't." He blushed profusely. He realized that recently, his hormones had been taking the lead. There were times, he admitted, that he even didn't feel like his usual self. When he looked at Wolfram, his hormones go at top speed. Ah, he's a true teenager.

"You don't what?"

"I don't know how." There. He said it. Then realizing the gravity of what he said, he tried to justify himself. "I don't know how to do it. I mean, with a guy. A girl's fine--" Wolfram's eyes sharpened. "Not that I have. I do know how. But I have never--"

Wolfram smiled and pressed his palm against Yuuri to stop his rambling. "You and I both." Then he laughed until small tears appeared at the corner of his eyes. It was just like Yuuri to ramble on after he has done what he though he could never do.

Yuuri sighed. "Aren't we a pair?" He chuckled softly and leaned his forehead against the other.

Wolfram nodded. "So what are we going to do?"

"Hm?" Yuuri pulled back. "Do we ask someone?"

"I don't think it's such a good idea. A least don't ask anyone we know."

Yuuri stepped away and paced a few steps. Wolfram thought that Yuuri was slipping into his "Detective Mode" again.

"Aha! The internet?" He looked at Wolfram in a snap.

"Who's internet? Some girl?"

"No. Back on Earth, the internet is like a library for all forms of information. We can easily access that at home."

"You have that huge library in your small house?"

"No. Come with me and I'll show you."

----------

TBC

----------

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this first segment of the sequel. The rating is M because I'm taking things to the next level. ^__^ I guess, after the previous story, I've been curious about how they were going to confront the things between them. Thanks for reading! Please do leave a review! ^__^


	2. Seeing More Than Necessary

Seeing More Than Necessary

* * *

Wolfram's eyes widened like that of a child in front of a showcase of rainbow colored candy. This little machine that was less the size of a steel shield they used in battles did not explode like any of Annissina's inventions, nor did it have a weird name. This little piece of machinery, with buttons with writings on them, and a face that changed frequently, and creature looking device plugged to it called a mouse, has been endowed with the name Computer.

It was difficult for him to pronounce. But that did not wither his amazement of the object.

Then there's the internet.

Yuuri opened this digital window in the computer and Wolfram remembered Ulrike. It was kind of like Ulrike. She gave some vital information that were accumulated through the years. But this was so much better!

Wow! The computer could rule Shin Makoku without a sweat. Hm, does it sweat?

Yuuri watched Wolfram ogle at the thing. But the king had other amazing thoughts in mind.

"The one who invented this machine is a god!" Wolfram went on saying.

If Wolfram won't stop ogling at it, Yuuri would be calling his god. Since they agreed to come to Earth to watch--well...porn--he had been acting like a virgin teenager. Well, he was. But as the time came near for the magic to actually happen, he felt the confidence slipping.

To counter the doubt, he planned everything. He sent his parents away. He bribed his brother to work overtime and borrowed his laptop. He even peaked at a trailer while Wolfram was in the shower. His nose almost bled.

They just got back then. He told his parents that he and Wolfram would be staying at home to rest. He then said that his parents should take this opportunity to be outside of the house--that they should go on a date.

As for his brother, he said that he would be doing some little research that could help them with a certain problem back in Shin Makoku. But he also said that it was a top secret mission that even Shori should never find out, so he should just stay at work.

When he waved goodbye to his brother and parents, he looked back at the door to their house and found the shadow of his fiance looking at the bookshelf of family photos. When he got back in, he told the blond that he could take a quick shower while he fixed the computer.

If his nose almost bled at the trailer, he wondered how much more would his reaction be when they watched the whole thing.

Wolfram walked back into the room. Yuuri's pajama pants was hanging low on the blond's hips. He did not wear the pajama top, saying that he was still drying his hair. It seemed unhygienic to wet the material before sleeping in it. He was toweling his hair vigorously as he walked.

Yuuri's jaw almost dropped as the other boy positioned himself beside him on the bed. He wondered, _did he ask for more than he could take?_ True, he had been curious about what they should be doing after their confrontation about their feelings. But he really didn't know how to confront the next step into their relationship. Sure, he had heard about boys love in Japan, among the different countries on Earth. But it still seemed to be a different matter when the boy in mind would be sitting right next to you with nothing but pajama bottoms, hair in disarray.

But since introducing and explaining what a computer is to Wolfram, the blond hadn't stopped being amazed by the thing. And Yuuri wasn't sure if it was the right moment to start something just then.

Suddenly, Wolfram looked directly at him with a serious face. "Let's start with the lessons."

Yuuri laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. It would seem that Wolfram would take this "lesson" as something Gunter would give. "Okay."

He worked with the links and passwords. Wolfram watched him closely. It wasn't long before there was a quick prompt about the video buffering.

This was it. There was no turning back.

Yuuri casted a quick glance at his fiance and felt himself react. Yes, Yuuri fully admits that his fiance's face can easily turn him on now. He exhaled loudly through his nose when his groin twitched.

"Are you okay, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked gently.

"Yeah." He bit at his lower lip.

Wolfram leaned closer. "You don't look that well at all. Your face is flushed and you're sweating."

Yuuri took a steady breath and tried to think happy thoughts. It was too late when he realized that his strategy was poor. Happy thoughts meant orchestral movements in the dark with Wolfram.

Ah, his nose. His nose!

He cleared his throat, "I'm okay, Wolfram." He smiled assuringly at the other boy.

Wolfram nodded.

They both faced the monitor and the video began.

There was an introduction going on between the participants in the video. It was a simple profile build up. Five minutes into the video, the interview was not yet over. Wolfram still appeared serious when Yuuri looked at him. But the King sure was trying to calm a storm within himself.

The scene on the video changed and the two boys started kissing. The sucking sounds between them were wet and heavy. Their eyes were closed. Their hands were groping. Their legs were intertwined. Then shirts came off. Belts followed. Pants came down.

Yuuri was trying to keep his breath steady and his erection invisible through his pajama bottoms. He peaked at Wolfram and the other boy's face did not seem to change at all. Damn! His fiance sure was calm through this. He swallowed then looked back at the video.

"Hey, Yuuri."

"Yes?" He tried to keep his face towards the monitor and his voice calm.

"Have you ever touched yourself?"

Yuuri's head snapped to him, "Eh?"

Wolfram slowly looked directly at him, "You know, Mas--"

Yuuri clamped a hand on Wolfram's mouth to stop any obscenity leaking from it. His eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped. "I--!"

Wolfram pulled away Yuuri's hand and nipped at the tip of his middle finger with his front teeth. "I have."

Yuuri panicked and tried to change the subject. "The video is not yet over."

"I don't mind. I already got the point." Wolfram's voice turned a point deeper.

Panic rose higher. "But you said you haven't!"

"I haven't." He clarified. "But I've been more than curious to experience it with you." Wolfram leaned close, their noses almost touching, and his hand held that suggestive finger in the most suggestive manner.

Yuuri could not back away or else he would fall from the bed. He felt like the wimp Wolfram claimed of him. "What abou--"

Wolfram sucked the whole finger in his mouth. His tongue played around it. He groaned deep.

Yuuri felt the vibration throughout his body. It went directly to his aching groin. "Wolfram."

The blond pulled away. "Don't wimp out on me now."

Yuuri's rational sense revisited. "I am not a wimp."

Wolfram came up, blowing softly at his lips. "Show me."

With unknown confidence, the King pushed against Wolfram. It was a deep wet kiss. Pushing him on the bed, he pressed himself on the blond, reminiscent of that moment in the hallway of Covenant Castle.

He felt the blond against himself. He felt all of him. Knowing their lips and hips are erotically pressed together heated his imagination. The video could have prepared him for this. But the video did not tell him how pleasurable it could be. It felt like his being was slowly melting into the other. "Wolfram."

"Yes!" The blond exhaled loudly.

Yuuri pulled away from those lips and attacked that enticing curve of the boy's neck. He trailed wet kisses, licking certain spots after putting his mark there.

Wolfram hissed and bucked against the other boy. "Hmm."

The King traveled down to his chest. He engulfed the blond's nipple with his mouth. Wolfram gasped and bit on his lower lip. His eyes fluttered close and he simply allowed himself to feel all these crazy sensations. A current ran from his fingers to his toes. They curled and gripped the sheets beneath them. Everything else felt hot, especially at the very center of him.

Yuuri toyed, pressed, pulled, and sucked at the hardened pebble. Wolfram's erection was straining against his belly. The king pressed one hand there. It glided ever so slowly. Finding it really hard made Yuuri suck on the boy's nipple harder. He exhaled through his nose. He pressed his hips against the other boy's leg.

When Wolfram bucked against him again, Yuuri pulled away to return to those lips. One knee was between his and his groin glided at the limb as he pulled himself up. Wolfram slid his hips against the other in a sensual, circular motion. Pushing his tongue in, the King imitated lovemaking and Wolfram was just as passionate.

Yuuri's hand went to the blond's naked stomach. He softly caressed the flesh there and he felt it contract beneath him as the blond groaned his pleasure. One finger glided between the waistband of the pajama bottom and the blond's hot flesh. Wolfram pulled his lips away to capture his breath.

His fingers dipped lower.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Yuuri, I have to copy some files--." A figure stood frozen at the door frame.

Yuuri rolled over and fell on the far side of the bed with a grunt.

Wolfram sat up, grabbing a pillow to cover himself from chin to crotch. "Hello, Shori."

----------

Returning to Shin Makoku had never been this embarrassing. The greeters have been told that the Royal Couple have been caught during foreplay at Yuuri's house by the Demon King of Earth, Shori. He had to say it as punishment for suddenly transporting themselves to Earth without telling anyone just to be kinky.

He declared that it was an irresponsible thing to do.

As they slowly walked out of the pond, having just returned, a blush heavily dusted their cheeks. It showed that they have learned their lesson.

Wolfram stepped out first, then reached back to help Yuuri. The wimp might slip and hit his head. The other boy took the offered hand and pulled himself out.

When he was upright, he hugged Wolfram and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Touched, Wolfram tried to comfort the other boy's worries. "I'm not." He smiled coyly. "I actually enjoyed it. It would be nice to continue what we've started, ne?"

Yuuri bit at his lips and felt his cheeks go warmer at the memory of what they were doing.

"Oi! Oi! Get a room!" Yozak chided.

Wolfram pulled away and held on Yuuri's hand.

The double black boy suddenly felt extra shy, with his confidence shooting out the window. It finally sunk in. Until recently, he's been behaving with his hormones on the wheel. He realized that the word responsibility had a heavier meaning this time.

Oh, boy.

* * *

Author's Note: So there it is! My second chapter. I think I just have one more. So, hope you guys would read until then. I know it's rather short. But sometimes, it's sweeter that way. ^__^


	3. Crystal Clear

**To See Again**

**Chapter Three**

It was under this tree when they first professed their love for each other. This is the very branch Yuuri bumped his head into when he temporarily lost his sight. Wolfram grazed his hand over the wooden limb and smiled softly at the memory. This is also where Yuuri regained his sight--just after their first kiss.

When the other residents of the castle were busy with their duties, and there were pretty no urgent matters to see to, Yuuri and Wolfram would always take their lunch out here for a picnic. Something in this little spot among all the other beautiful seats in Covenant Castle made them both feel a little magical. True enough, magic occurred here for the both of them.

Yuuri dusted his hands on his trousers and burped loudly. He closed his mouth with one hand and looked at the blond. His eyes were laughing. Wolfram's green orbs looked back in kind.

"That was quite a heavy lunch."

"Ah. I asked the cook to make your favorite."

"Thank you."

They looked at the gardens again and a gently silence fell on them. This was the most relaxing part. A full stomach, a serene surrounding, and the love of your life right next to you. Yuuri did not think this would have happened to him. After having been sucked down the toilet, and told of his destiny, he ran head on towards his mission. That was all that filled his mind and heart. The people of Shin Makoku would always come first.

But when things calmed down, another mission came to his attention. It was to give the time that was due his blond sprite. Yeah, when he first saw Wolfram, he knew he was a boy. But it was still his beauty that allured him the most. The golden mane graced his crown was almost like a princess. Then his eyes would always go a shade greener when it's spitting fire. His skin was almost a crime to be on a man. Those lips that always yelled and demanded of him would still smile at him at the end of the day. Everything was almost too feminine, but will always be manly in Yuuri's eyes.

True, the personality soured his mental image of the soldier before, which lead to the slapping--hence, the proposal. The soldier could be too angry for the littlest problems. He would yell and draw out his elements. But when he looked back at it now, it was this feisty personality that made his beautiful facade all the more real.

Wolfram was real. His love was real.

What they have was real.

Yuuri sighed loudly, smiled and stretched on his back. The blanket beneath them rustled in his movement. "Thank you, Wolfram, for everything." He closed his eyes and felt himself drift to sleep.

But his senses stood on end when he felt Wolfram lay down beside him. Yuuri felt that Wolfram was just a little too close. Although this was their most relaxing place, he couldn't shake off his over-awareness of the other boy. He tried to hide his discomfort by linking his fingers together and pillowing it beneath his head. He kept his eyes closed.

"Yuuri?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you love me?"

Yuuri could not contain his smile. "Because I'm happy when I am with you."

"That's all?"

"Well, I love the whole of you. From all that angry fire to that cold glare, to that sweet kiss."

"Hmm." Wolfram felt his cheeks warm. Yuuri was not one for flowery words, but he always get his message across anyway. He loved everything about him.

"Why do you love me?" Yuuri asked in return.

Wolfram had to chuckle softly, "Because your my wimp."

"I am not a wimp!" Yuuri sat up to look at the other boy with conviction. But he found himself smiling when the words sunk in. "Ah. I am yours." He leaned towards the other boy and kissed him on the lips.

Wolfram slipped his tongue in the other boy's mouth. The king was momentarily surprised before he tasted the boy beneath him in the same manner. He felt Wolfram cup his face with both hands and his hand held onto the soldier's forearm while the other supported his weight. He nibbled at Wolfram's lower lip.

The blond moaned lazily when Yuuri finally pulled away. His lips felt hot and heavy. "Yuuri?"

"Hmm."

Wolfram looked down.

When Yuuri followed suit, his nose almost bled. Without his knowing, one of his knees was between Wolfram's pushing up. At the same time, one of Wolfram's knees were also erotically pressed between his thighs. "Ah!" He scrambled to a sitting position and stuttered, hoping to explain his actions. But he was not able to get one decent word out.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, Wolfram looked at the stammering King and smiled. In his heart, this was how Yuuri would always be. He would always try to deny his body's reactions. But he would never really lie to himself in the end.

"Weren't you the one who said we should not be embarrassed about anything between us?"

Yuuri took a deep breath, "It's not that I am embarrassed." He looked over his shoulder to the blond, "I'm very surprised of my own actions since I've never been with anyone before."

"Are you scared?" Wolfram asked gently.

Yuuri laughed softly to himself. "Ah. But just as horny."

Wolfram laughed along with him. It was finally comfortable to be talking about things like this. Yuuri wasn't even pulling away or avoiding the subject. They have truly come a long way. They matured in time. Although the years they've spent together is not yet that long, time together always felt like it would last forever. It didn't matter how long they would live together as they took thing a day at a time.

"Idiot! Come here!" Wolfram reached out and pulled at Yuuri's shoulder. When the King faced him, he pressed his lips against that of the other. Kissing became easy, yet still very pleasurable. He could feel his heart beat in his ears. The pulse beneath his fingers was just as strong as he touched Yuuri's neck. _My heart beat for his._

Wolfram pulled back and rested his forehead against Yuuri's shoulder. "Yuuri?"

"Hmm."

"Let's go to our room."

Yuuri's eyes widened for a while, before it softened. "Ah."

~~**~~

Wolfram held Yuuri's hand as he led them to their room. With every step, anticipation rose. Yuuri was blushing to his ears as maids looked at their conspicuous display. He looked down at his feet at he let Wolfram take the lead. He even knew his palm was a little clammy and he wanted to pull away from the blond. But the soldier did not let go. He held tighter at the door to their room came into view.

They stood in front of the double door entrance face to face. Was it asking permission? Was it waiting for assurance? Was it hesitation?

From here, Yuuri reached out to hold Wolfram's hand and opened the door with his other. Wolfram followed him without a word. They stepped into the room and Yuuri closed it behind Wolfram. The blond heard it lock.

Yuuri leaned in, taking his lips with his own. Wolfram was taken by surprise and stepped back, only to be flushed against the door. The King followed him and pushed at the other boy. He reached for one pale hand and raised it to rest on his chest. "Wolfram, my heart is beating so fast. I'm nervous as hell but I still want you."

Wolfram blushed and pushed at the other boy. Yuuri allowed him the space. They don't have to do this now, and he wasn't in a rush. Although it was the blond who asked to go to this room, he would not force anything.

Yuuri looked at the blond carefully, trying to see signs that he changed his mind.

Wolfram's eyes were still cast down. He was a little scared. But for the sake of them both, they had to get over this. They were both men, and he should be just as aggressive. He took a deep breath before looking up.

And there it was, Yuuri thought. Those eyes never failed to entrance me.

Wolfram smiled and stepped forward. He stood behind Yuuri. The King patiently waited for his next move. It wasn't long before he felt Wolfram's palm against his back, trailing to his shoulder blades. Wolfram reached further and pulled at the King's jacket. He removed the garment of threw it aside.

Then he wrapped his arms around Yuuri, his palms resting on the King's stomach.

The double black boy sucked in his breath. Those hands were dangerously low, and he was reacting fast. "Wolfram?"

He looked back and found the blond kissing him. His eyes fluttered close and he kissed back with much fever. "Nn."

Wolfram's hands were not idle. It pulled Yuuri's shirt from the waist band of his pants. Then he unbuttoned these. It wasn't long before it followed the jacket on the floor.

Yuuri pulled away from the kiss, long enough for him to turn around, then he locked his mouth with the other boy again. He sucked hard, and he felt Wolfram grip his butt. He instinctively bucked against the blond, their hips grinding.

His kisses trailed to Wolfram's chin, then down his neck. He tasted with his tongue, hot and wet. At the hem of Wolfram's jacket, he sucked on the skin, sure to leave a mark there. The blond groaned and it tickled the King's lips. He wanted more.

He roughly unbuttoned the jacket and pulled that down his arms. His patience was running low, so he tore at the shirt that hindered him from touching that pale skin. Buttons flew away, and the material was ripped to shreds. Wolfram simply shrugged off the remains before wrapping his arms around Yuuri's neck.

With one arm, Yuuri held the blond around the waist. The other reached down, his hot palm pressed against Wolfram's aching bulge.

"Ah!" Wolfram gasped, then bit at Yuuri's shoulder, his hips pushing against that hand.

"Wolfram..." This was the pleasure-pain they were talking about.

Wolfram was panting and he looked like he was trying to calm himself, "That was close."

Yuuri smirked and pushed at Wolfram, with his lips and his body.

It was like a lazy dance of love they were doing. Hands were eager to touch everything, leaving a heated trail. Mouths sucked hard, taking the life. Eyes were closed, but it saw more than it asked for. Spirits rose in anticipation. Sweat covered them like a coat of ceremonial oils on their body. The rest of their clothes were removed in the process. They didn't care how, as long as their skin would touch. Their cries of pleasure was primitive. It was very hard to breathe and yet continue to feel. It was driving them both crazy, this rush of the body, but they have never been more sane about the situation.

The first touch of one's mouth on the very center of the other made the him arch into the wet cavern. The stroke on his hair made him growl. The touches were heavy but wonderfully ecstatic. He called for his god.

Wolfram breathed through his nose, trying to contain the pleasure as Yuuri pushed him against the edge of the bed. "It's surreal, what you're doing to me."

Yuuri smiled sheepishly and leaned forward to reclaim those lips. "I just can't get enough of you."

Wolfram touched Yuuri's face with one palm before sitting on the bed. "Come to me. Make love to me."

Yuuri pressed that hand to his face with his own before following the blond to the center of their bed. The soldier was wonderfully erect and he had to touch it. It was straining for him, as much as his ached. Wolfram gasped and fell down on his back. The King stroked it slowly, watching the face of the other.

Wolfram reached down and took hold of Yuuri's idle hand. He put two fingers in his mouth and sucked on it hard. Yuuri swallowed. The blond licked at the fingers before motioning it to his entrance. "Please, Yuuri."

With his fingers, Yuuri pushed in.

"Nn, Yuuri."

Yuuri leaned to lick at the blond's neck as he felt Wolfram pulse around his fingers. "Not yet," He commanded the other boy.

"Hurry." Wolfram pleaded.

Yuuri retracted his hands and positioned himself between the boy's legs. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I won't if you don't put it in."

Yuuri tucked his head on Wolfram's shoulder before coming in Wolfram's entrance in one strong thrust. The feeling was indescribable. His eyes were kept closed as the world seemed to crumble around him. But he felt Wolfram's tight hold on him, his arms around his torso, his entrance around his member. Wolfram was around him as much as he was all over the soldier.

His heart was hammering away and his body moved on it's own. His thrusts were urgent and uncontrolled. Wolfram's whimpers breezed through his ears, heating his boiling blood. "Wolf--"

"Yuuri, I'm--"

"I--"

"Ah!"

Bodies strained for each other in an arch. Hot seed seeped and sputtered. Outside, the sun was high.

"I love you." Yuuri whispered before he collapsed on the blond, his breathing heavy.

Wolfram stroked his black mane with one hand, "I love you, too."

~~**~~

"Hurry! Get the spare keys!" A voice yelled. Then a banging on the door. "You're Majesty! Are you in there?"

Yuuri grumbled. What's the racket?

"Your Majesty!"

Yuuri bolted upright. He noticed that it was already dark outside, and the moon was high. He looked at the door and light filtered at the bottom of it. Shadows were moving, indicating that there were people outside.

"Your Majesty!"

There were whispers and arguments outside. He recognized the voices.

Yuuri's eyes widened. Every one was home!

Panic took over. He looked down at himself, and found that the blanket only covered his hips. He looked at Wolfram who was still sleeping soundly beside him. The blanket was merely draped over him. In the moonlight, he quickly observed the room and found the damage they inflicted in their love making. The clothes were utmost suggestive.

"My Lord, I have the keys!"

_How am I going to face them?_

The door unlocked and concerned members of the house rushed in. Silence took a quick hold on them. They looked around the room. The light from the hallway was enough to tell them what happened here and where the two were. They could see everything from where they were standing. They just could not say anything about it just yet.

Yuuri and Wolfram, it appeared, were sound asleep on the bed.

A rustling of sheets caught everyone's attention and they looked at the bed. Wolfram, hair disheveled and obviously naked, rose to a sitting position. "If you don't want hell to break lose, close that door behind you after you step out." He was grumbling, his eyes half open.

When he was sure that every single one of them was out and away, he fell back on the bed. Instantly, Yuuri rolled onto him, one arm draped on the blond's waist, his face tucked on his shoulder.

"You were awake all this time." Wolfram stated.

"Yes." Yuuri mumbled, his face hot.

He grunted. "Wimp."

He pulled up to look down at the other boy. "But I'm your wimp."

He looked back up at him. "You can't belong to anyone else."

"I know."

The end.

~~**~~

**Thank you for reading my sequel for "Without Sight". I hope you enjoyed this last chappy. I want to thank my reviewers for being kind and patient with me. You all know how it feels to receive them, and I'm really grateful. I also want to thank two writers who have me as their beta. You know who you are. I just want to let you know that you inspire me more than you could ever imagine.**

**Well, there's that!**

**I hope I could still write fanfics. Perhaps I'll try other series as well, and hope you could all watch out for that as well. **

**Thank you very much, guys!**


End file.
